<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Soft Side by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461867">On the Soft Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tumblr - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one saw the soft side of Wifi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zambie-Trashart/LovesWifi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Soft Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When word got out that the school’s sunshine, Zambie, started dating Wifi, people where in shambles.They hatred the fact that the sunshine would be dating such a brash person. Wifi had a reputation for being harsh, and has a problem from getting in trouble.</p><p>People didn’t want them to be a couple, they didn’t Wifi to taint their school’s sunshine. Lexa (a name from their most recent video), one of Zam’s closest friends, was’t too worried at first but was well confused because her friend had never mentioned anything about liking the purplenette. </p><p>When Lexa saw them hanging out, she saw Wifi shove Zam just for her to smile and catch up with the taller girl. Wifi was hurting Zam. She had to do something.</p><p>The next day during lunch Wifi was sitting with her back up against the tree, Zam nowhere in sight. “Why are you dating Zam?”</p><p>Wifi looks up at her, raising an eyebrow, she rolls her eyes realizing that Lexa wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon, she takes out her headphones with a sign. “Why does my relationship with Zam affect you?”</p><p>“Because you’re hurting her?”</p><p>“Lexa, what are you doing here? Are you eating lunch with us?” Zam asks, approaching the brunette and the purplenette.</p><p>“You can’t keep dating her, she’s abusing you,” Lexa pleads with the shorter blonde. Zam’s eyes start glistening with tears. </p><p>“She’s not hurting me, I don’t know why you think that,” Zam says as Wifi stands up.</p><p>“I think you should leave, you’re making her sad,” Wifi says, stepping in front of the blonde. Lexa grumbles to herself turning away from the couple. Lexa didn’t see Wifi pull Zam into her lap under the shade of the tree, wrapping an arm around her. Nobody saw Wifi’s sweet side, they all saw the worst of her. She rocks a bit, rubbing small circles into the girls back, giving her butterfly kisses into her beautiful blonde locks.</p><p>No one saw Wifi break down in tears when her father left her mother, or when the stress was too much, nobody saw Wifi’s soft side. They only saw the side she presented to everyone, well to everyone besides Zambie.</p><p>They didn’t see Wifi surprise Zambie’s with tickets to her favorite musical, even though she didn’t like them. They don’t see Zambie fall asleep curled up in Wifi’s arms or the fact that they would sing together, horribly off-key, while cooking in Wifi’s kitchen because Wifi’s mother loved having the small blonde around.</p><p>The first time anyone besides Zam would see Wifi at her softest moment was when Lexa caught them slow dancing in the snow outside of school when they thought no one was around. She wanted to interrupt them but Zam seemed so at peace, she didn’t have the heart to disturb them. </p><p>‘Maybe Wifi isn’t as bad for Zam as I originally thought,” Lexa thought to herself leaving them to each other. She then thought back to the time leading up to them dating, Zambie’s eyes focused on the tall, redhead at the time. Or the fact she would zone out with a sigh while looking at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>